Sakura's Birthday
by Photon Bright
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday, but her party turns out to not exactly be what one would call "normal".... (yaoi and yuri implied)


Sakura's Birthday

Notes: This is my first CCS fic. Be afraid, be very afriad. I wrote this back in February (explaining the "my birthday doesn't come for another two months" thing. This also contains some implied yaoi and yuri.  
Warnings: perverted humor, random stupidity  


* * *

Tomoyo thanked the maid who handed her the mail. It was a letter from Sakura. Tomoyo opened it up. It read:

_Dear Tomoyo,  
You're invited to my birthday party! I know my birthday doesn't come for another two months, but Kero-chan seems to have disappeared, so I figured that means something bad might happen and I might disappear too! Hoeeee.... So, I'm celebrating it early. Hope you can come! It'll be at my house this Friday from 6:00-10:00._

~Sakura

"Oh, I hope Kero-chan will be okay...." Tomoyo said to herself. "I'd better call Sakura-chan and tell her I can come."

* * *

Sakura smiled as she put her cake into the oven. "Hanyan~! My party's tonight! I'm so excited! Hopefully everyone can come."

Touya walked into the room. "I still don't see why you're celebrating so early. I seriously doubt that you're going to die in the next two months."

"It never hurts to be careful," Sakura said.

"Maybe monsters die earlier than humans do," Touya said. Sakura stomped on his foot.

***Meanwhile, in Sakura's room....***

"Die, Ken, die!" Kero-chan shouted, unaware of the time passing by. "Hmmm, I've been playing Street Fighter for the past three days. I wonder if Sakura's noticed...? Ah, it doesn't matter. No, I lost!"

* * *

"It's six!" Sakura said happily. "People should start arriving any minute." As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Hello! Yu-Yukito-san!" Sakura blushed. Cherry blossoms blew across the house.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan." Yukito said, taking off his shoes. "Happy birthday!"

"Th-thanks...."

"Hello, Yuki," Touya said, walking in.

"Hi, To-ya." Yukito set his present for Sakura on the table. The doorbell rang again. This time it was Meiling and Shaoran.

"I-I can hear something. It's growing louder and louder...." Shaoran said.

"What is it?" Meiling asked worriedly.

"It's the beating of his hideous heart!" Shaoran shouted, pointing at Touya. [1] Touya blinked.

The doorbell rang again. Everyone else had arrived: Tomoyo (with her camera), Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel Sun, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. They all took off their shoes and came inside.

"Do you know the origin of birthday parties?" Yamazaki asked. "It all started in ancient Greece, when-" He was cut off by Chiharu, who had started to strangle him.

"Hey, where did Yukito-san and Oniichan go?" Sakura wondered. Everyone looked around. The two were gone.

"They're probably in Touya's room," Naoko said. There was a murmur of agreement.

"So, what should we do first?" Rika asked.

"We could eat dinner! I cooked some noodles for you all," Sakura offered. Everyone liked that idea.

* * *

Tomoyo stared at Sakura while a blush overtook her face. It was very hard to restrain herself from jumping on to Sakura and start ranting about how kawaii she looked when she ate noodles like that. She decided to settle for taping the scene. Sakura sweatdropped, oblivious to Tomoyo's thoughts.

When everyone had finished, Sakura stood up and asked, "Who's ready for cake?" Spinel Sun darted out of the room.

"Suppi-chan, come back!" Nakuru called.

"Who's Suppi?" Spinel said.

"C-Cake!?" a voice yelled. Kero-chan came flying from upstairs.

"Kero-chan? I thought you were dead!" Sakura said.

"No, I've just been playing video games behind your back the whole time."

"I really should learn to look behind me...."

"Anyways, get out the cake!"

"Just don't eat it all!"

* * *

Everyone gathered around Sakura, who had started to open her presents. The one she was opening now was from Yamazaki. It was a book.

"1,001 Stories From Around the World," Sakura read the book's title. Yamazaki smiled and nodded.

Chiharu's present was a cat plushie; Naoko gave her a book of ghost stories, which made Sakura turn pale; Rika's gift were two CDs: a Masami Okui one, and a Hayashibara Megumi one; Meiling gave Sakura a new baton; Shaoran gave her a staff-polishing kit; Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel's present was a really nice shirt; Yukito, a hat with a sunflower on it. Last, Tomoyo gave Sakura a bath set: soap, shampoo, and a bath sponge. Sakura thanked everyone. They all decided to put one of the soundtracks in and dance. Tomoyo wanted to tape everyone dancing, but only planned to tape Sakura.

A fast-paced song came on first. Everyone looked happy, but then Rika noticed Eriol sitting in the corner, reading something. She walked over to him.

"What are you reading?" Rika asked politely.

"A Final Fantasy VII yaoi doujinshi. Vincent and Cloud just climbed into bed. Wanna see?" Eriol replied. Rika just stood there in shock. 

Suddenly, several screams came from the closet. It sounded like Yukito and Touya's voices.

"Come out of that closet!" Nakuru said.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm homosexual," Shaoran said.

"....That's not what I meant....."

"Really?" Eriol said. "How about you and I replace those two when they come out?" Shaoran's eyes widened.

"No, he's MINE!" Meiling said, hugging Shaoran tightly. Shaoran sighed. Just then, Touya and Yukito came out of the closet, wrapped in towels, and hurried up to Touya's room, looking embarresed, to finish what they were doing. Sakura was confused.

"It's 10:00," Naoko said, glancing at the clock. Soon after that, everyone had left, except for Tomoyo.

"So, Sakura-chan, about that closet...." Tomoyo began.

THE END!

[1] An Edgar Allan Poe quote from his short story _The Tell Tale Heart_. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. ^^;; 


End file.
